Eileen (aka the birthday girl)
Eileen is a new commer in this game On-Screen Apperance Eileen Pops out of a present. Special attacks Netural Special-Sweet but deadly she can summon weapons made of sweets Which Varies on thewepons that eaquals the damage * Cake hammer- 50 damage * pocky nunchucks- 60 damage * jellybean bomb- 70 damage * macron grenade-80 damage and.... * Cherry Bomb- 100 damage Side Special- Present vision She can use x-ray vision on suprises which can secretly reveal whats inside the attack is handy and causes no damage Up special- Lucky charm She can use her neckalace to charm opponets and hypnotize them Down special- Cherry bomb This is also labled as a down move She can throw a cherry bomb Blinding and paralyzing the opponet while she gets away Final Smash-The Huge Finale In this Move She can grow and turn her skin green- Thus Leading her Into Birthday girl She is invicible for a few seconds and her damage increases twards opponets And when she shrinks she say's "ok lets continue Taunts Up: "heeeeeeeeeeey" Sd: "*smiles and waves*" Dn: *turns a bit green* "you wanna get some?" Story WordGirl's most formidable nemesis ever, Miss Power, returns to Earth to exact revenge on WordGirl. To make matters worse, Hula and Hoopa reveal themselves to be spies sent by Miss Power to gather information about WordGirl, and double-cross WordGirl by revealing her secret identity! When everyone in the city discovers Becky is secretly WordGirl, they turn their back on WordGirl, who gets her powers sucked away by Tobey and Dr. Two-Brains' Lexonite-Powered Vacuum Cleaner 6000. Miss Power grants all the villains in Fair City WordGirl's superpowers and in return they help Miss Power destroy the world. However, out of all the villains, Eileen is the ones who decides to use her powers for good to get the attention and love she desires, much to Miss Power's disappointment. As a result, Miss Power threatens to kill Patty Chicken (Eileen's mother) unless Eileen uses her powers for evil. Of course, Eileen refuses and soon Miss Power murders Patty in front of Eileen. As a sign that Eileen has truly reformed, WordGirl and Huggy Face team up with her to stop Miss Power from taking over the galaxy. Victory Options+Faliure/Claps Victory 1: Yes i rule *dances* oh yeah oh yeah! Victory 2: "Im the winner" *in a smug tone* Victory 3: Lose/Clap: kinda dissapointed, but still claps Character Description Eileen can easily be described as greedy, selfish, immature, and sometimes cruel. Usually, she appears to be a innocent little girl to others. She does whatever it takes to acquire anything she may want, by using a faux-polite manner, big eyes, and a lisping voice, along with the the statement "Today is my birthday!" Whenever she is denied something she wants, she yells "Mine, MINE, MINE!", growing in height and turning a deeper shade of green with each yell until the owner of the coveted item hands it over in fear. Pros and Cons Pros Cons Symbol The wordgirl logo Victory Music Tba Kirby's Hat Eileen's bow and puffy hair plus her necklace Wiimote sound " Hey there!" Easter Eggs Palutena's Guidance Category:Female Category:Semi-Cute Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Villains Category:WTF Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Playable Characters